Satire
Satire is a literary genre which, according to Wiktionary, "principally ridicules its subject often as an intended means of provoking or preventing change. Humour is often used to aid this." http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/satire Wiktionary definition of "satire" According to Webster's Revised Unabridged Dictionary, satire is "a keen or severe exposure of what in public or private morals deserves rebuke." http://machaut.uchicago.edu/?resource=Webster%27s&word=satire&use1913=on Webster's Dictionary definition of "satire" What satire is Main article: What satire is The word "satire" is often used, in a very general way, to refer to something comical that mocks widely-known people, ideas, or concepts. But this is an incomplete definition. Dictionary.com defines satire as http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/satire Dictionary.com definition of "satire": # the use of irony, sarcasm, ridicule, or the like, in exposing, denouncing, or deriding vice, folly, etc. # a literary composition, in verse or prose, in which human folly and vice are held up to scorn, derision, or ridicule. # a literary genre comprising such compositions. What satire is not Main article: What satire is not Sometimes, it can be difficult to tell the difference between satire and other genres such as parody and comedy. For example, parody is defined on Dictionary.com as: A literary or artistic work that imitates the characteristic style of an author or a work for comic effect or ridicule. The genre of literature comprising such works. The purpose of parody is comic effect or ridicule. But those who write parodies are not necessarily trying to attack something, prove a point, or correct a perceived flaw in something. They might just be trying to make people laugh. And they are not necessarily showing contempt. They might have a lot of respect for the work that they are parodying. If they do decide to create a satire, they could present it in the form of a parody, or not. Parodies can be satires, and satires can be parodies, but they are not the same thing. As for comedy, Dictionary.com defines it as: A dramatic work that is light and often humorous or satirical in tone and that usually contains a happy resolution of the thematic conflict. The genre made up of such works. Again, comedy can have elements of satire in it, but this is not necessarily the case. And not all satires are comedies. Comedy is designed around the idea of being light and funny, with a happy ending, so as to make people laugh and feel good about what they're reading. Satire is not bound by this stipulation. Parody, comedy, and satire are genres that can and do often overlap. But they remain distinct genres. It is important to understand the difference. How to tell the difference If you are watching or reading a comedy or a parody, how do you know whether or not it is satirical? If you have read What satire is, you can use the points there as criteria to determine how satirical a given work is. In fact, you can use these criteria on every work, not only on comedy or parody. Is it an attack? As explained in What satire is, the purpose of satire is to attack something that the author disapproves of. If the work in question is humourous, then is humour a means or an end? If it is an end, then it is not really satire. If it is a means, is it a means of attack? If not, then, again, it is not really a satire. Does it use arguendo? Does the work depict the subject of attack as something normal or acceptable, regardless of reality or the author's personal opinion? Is it indirect? Does the work only imply its message, rather than stating it bluntly? Is it contemptuous? Is the work clearly expressing contempt for the subject of attack? Is it corrective? Does the work clearly show how, where, and why the subject of attack is flawed or inadequate? Does it show a desire for change? Does it offer alternatives? See also [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lich59xsjik Family Guy "Cool Whip"] References